


Red Fabric

by Jay_the_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off of Daniel Wurtzel's "Magic Carpet", M/M, Magic, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't really explain this. You just need to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fabric

            Fletcher watched in confusion as the red fabric floated between the circle of fans. His friend, Daniel Wurtzel, had invited him to come see this privately. The man had claimed he would never see anything more amazing. Daniel was watching intently. He looked at his friend before turning back to the dancing cloth.

            Then, he saw it. A flicker of a human shadow moving with the fabric. Fletcher stopped breathing when the form a man was created. His tailcoat was the same vibrant red as the cloth he had appeared from. Long black curls fell around his freckled face and Alex stared in awe.

            He moved just as gracefully as before. His long limbs moved easily, and Fletcher was intrigued. What was this? A trick of light? Smoke and mirrors? Didn’t matter. He watched the man dance and twirl around the circle.

            Just like that, the sound of the fans stopped and he turned to them and bowed, and he waved. There was no man in the circle. Just a red fabric now. Fletcher waved back, shocked by what had happened.

            “Amazing, isn’t he?” Daniel’s voice cut through his thoughts. Fletcher nodded. “It’s a shame that I can’t talk to him. Never answers me.”

            “How’d you figure this out?” He asked in amazement.

            “Found out that a fabric, if it’s light enough, floats in between multiple fans. I got some old stuff from my basement and tried it out. This happened.” Dan explained. He shrugged.

            “Turn on the fans.” Fletcher commanded. Daniel stared at him in confusion. “Turn on the fans. I’m going to try to talk to him.” He nodded and pushed the plug back into the outlet. The whirring of blades returned and the fabric started to move again.

            Fletcher walked over to the circle. When the young man in the tailcoat appeared again, he was grabbed by the hand and pulled into the circle.

            “Care to dance?” The man had a soft and gentle voice. He nodded eagerly and the man chuckled. Fletcher’s hands were moved to the right positions and they started. His partner seemed so sure of every move that he made.

            “What’s your name?” Fletcher asked softly. The only sounds in the air were their voices, the sound of their shoes moving and a soft music. The fans weren’t even a background noise.

            “Anthony. What’s yours?”

            “Fletcher.”

            Fletcher smiled up at Anthony as they danced. When he looked away, he saw Daniel tapping his foot impatiently. His smile dropped and he looked down.

            “Hey Anthony. Sorry man but, I gotta go. I have a date soon and I have to get ready. Okay?” He tried not to sound rude.

            Anthony just frowned and nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, sure. Goodbye, Fletcher.”

            A soft kiss on the cheek from this freckled man made Fletcher feel guilty. He felt guilty for leaving Anthony. He looked so sad and lonely waving goodbye.

That night, Fletcher didn’t sleep very well. He was too busy thinking about Anthony. What he was and why he existed. He only got about three hours of sleep.

-

            In the morning, he rushed to the warehouse where the project was set up. He was determined to learn more about Anthony.

            Daniel had left the door unlocked, thank God. No reason to put breaking and entering on his criminal record. The fans were started up and Anthony smiled at him from the center. He ran over to him immediately.

            “Thank you for coming back.” Anthony said, kissing his cheek. He blushed. The dance they started wasn’t one that Fletcher could recognize. Anthony was leading, though, and he didn’t have to worry.

            He fell once, tripping over his own feet. Anthony had freaked and helped him up, checking him over for any injuries.

            “Anthony! Anthony. I’m fine. Really.” Anthony didn’t look very sure, pulling on his lip slightly until it started to bleed.

            Fletcher put his hands back into position and they continued. Anthony was a bit more careful now. He made sure Fletcher had sure footing and went slow. He only sped up a bit when prompted.

            Soon, Fletcher was exhausted and they stopped. He felt Anthony's arms wrap around him and settled onto the floor. The thick curls of his hair provided an excellent pillow for the both of them. He pressed against Anthony and fell asleep again.

            He awoke to just fabric wrapped securely around him, like a hug. Anthony was gone. Daniel was shaking his shoulder. The fans were off and Fletcher just rolled over, holding onto the fabric.

            He was left alone for the rest of the day. They danced a few more times before he had to leave. Anthony sat down in the center of the circle and waited for him to turn the fans off. It made him feel worse.

            He knew what was going to happen and he just… sat there? Fletcher stopped his hand from unplugging the power strip and he went back to the circle. They sat together for a while, not talking or moving. It was nice to just relax.

-

Over the next few weeks, Fletcher spent most of his time with Anthony. They danced for a little bit every time he went. He started to pay more attention to Anthony's features.

Fletcher counted his freckles as they danced. He played with his curls when they just relaxed. He held him close and noticed how thin Anthony was underneath the red coat. His brown eyes captivated him whenever they did a more passionate dance.

Anthony really got into dancing. He didn’t hold back any talent and Alex loved it. He always made sure they were together and stopped whenever he needed a break. Fletcher got constant affection from him. When it was questioned, he only got: “Because you deserve it.”

It started with soft kisses to his cheeks. Anthony kissed him on the mouth one day then, quickly pulled away, apologizing. Fletcher grabbed his shaking hands and kissed him back.

They stopped dancing after that. Even though Fletcher insisted that he and Anthony could still dance, he had claimed that he didn’t want to force him to. They just talked about what they were going to do. Anthony couldn’t leave the warehouse because he needed a breeze to stay human. Fletcher wanted him to go home. They worked out a plan for success.

-

Fletcher ran to the ware house. He held a tiny, battery-powered fan and a large pack of batteries. It had taken a week but, the plan was in full effect. Anthony looked at him questioningly when he saw the items. Fletcher explained what his plan was. He had already placed fans around his apartment and was ready to take him home.

The plan worked without fail. Anthony now sat comfortably on the couch, the fan pointed towards him. He was getting used to the apartment rather quickly. He was able to wear one of Fletcher’s larger t-shirts, to the surprise of both of them. Anthony curled up into him once but got too hot for it to last.

 Fletcher lay next to him, stealing kisses whenever he was distracted by Beans, Fletcher’s cat. He smiled and kissed back. They sat for a little longer until Anthony's stomach grumbled. He looked up at Fletcher in confusion.

“You’re hungry, sweetie.” Fletcher explained, kissing his nose. “Never been hungry before?”

“No. I don’t think so.” He replied. He was quickly pulled up and to the kitchen. Fletcher pulled out ingredients for a sandwich. He worked fast to put it together, handing it to Anthony.

After his first, careful bite, he wolfed it down ravenously. Fletcher stared at him before laughing. He blushed and turned away.

“I’m sorry, honey. I just wish I’d known how hungry you are. Do you want more?” Fletcher asked. He nodded and two peanut butter sandwiches were made. A glass of milk was also set in front of him.

Anthony ate the two sandwiches like before, pausing to drink when his mouth got too sticky from the peanut butter. He tried to tell Fletcher he was full now but, it came out muffled from the mouthful of food. Alex laughed and kissed his cheek.

“M’kay. Back to the couch?” He asked. They sat back on the light brown leather and Beans jumped into Fletchers’s lap. She meowed for attention and pressed against Anthony’s hand.

“Hi baby girl.” Fletcher cooed as he scratched behind her ear. She purred gently and settled down.

“Why the name ‘Beans’?” Fletcher laughed before explaining that she was a stray and he had been eating baked beans when she’d stolen them. She had a love for beans and the name stuck.

Anthony went to their bedroom last and he sat on the bed for a while. The white comforter was cold from the fan being on for so long and he fell asleep.


End file.
